


One shot series

by achawla1981



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achawla1981/pseuds/achawla1981
Summary: Prompts needed for one shots





	One shot series

Hi All,

Work has been really crazy lately so unfortunately haven't had time to update my multi-chapter stories. So, till work settles down I was thinking of writing some one shots. I would love it if you guys could give me some prompts and then I could write one shots based on them. I am happy writing anything Sanvers related. Please feel free to leave prompts in the comments or my tumblr id is gatorgirlmd if that makes you more comfortable.

Thanks and take care


End file.
